


k h r

by nonopiimagines



Series: Old (2009-2011) [1]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: But also happy things, Character Death, Dancing, Depression, Drugs, F/M, KHR, Reader Death, Reader-Insert, References to Drugs, Scars, Slice of Life, Ten Years Later
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-07
Updated: 2019-04-07
Packaged: 2020-01-06 07:32:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 24
Words: 7,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18383840
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nonopiimagines/pseuds/nonopiimagines
Summary: a collection of khr reader-inserts from long ago





	1. shoot me right into your skin

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyl ! sawada tsunayoshi x reader
> 
> tsuna tries to convince the reader to stop trafficking drugs.

It was dark and sporadic, sweaty bodies were writhing in groups, pure bass made everyone hum with anticipation of a good night, and no one wasn’t under the influence of something or other. He knew it would be like this but being there still gave him an uneasy feeling.

Quickly, silently, he avoided the massive cohesion of bodies in favor of the dark walls, slithering along them until he reached the bar where he felt safer, if anything. He had to keep reminding himself why he was here, keeping his eyes on the prize. After a moment, he ordered a nameless drink wishing you were there so he could get this over with.

And his wish was granted. Hands snaked around his torso and a head appeared over his shoulder. “Tsunayoshi! I’m glad you could make it,” you told him, happiness and approval evident in your voice.

Tsuna turned towards you; a grave look on his face wiped the grin off of yours. “What is it?”

He stood up, his caramel eyes burning into your cool E/C ones. “You never told me you were a drug trafficker.” Without warning, he seized your arm and led you to a less crowded section of the club. “You have to shut your operation down.”

Your normally pretty face contorted into a mask of offense and defiance as you ripped your arm out of his hand. “Why is that, Sawada?” you seethed, folding your arms in anger.

He knew you wouldn’t understand. He wanted to explain to you how dangerous it was to continue your business in Japan. Italy was one thing but Japan was a whole different battlefield. But Tsuna knew someone was watching, listening, waiting for the Vongola Boss to slip up. “Look…we can’t keep talking like this here.”

You shook your head and rolled your eyes. “Typical, Sawada. I thought you were different. I thought this could work but you’re just like the rest of the pigs out there. You want to control me? I don’t—“

“No, no, no,” Tsuna cut in, grabbing your wrists, making your look at him. “You don’t understand. You don’t. Please, just come with me—“

“No, Tsuna,” you breathed while you wrestled yourself free. “Stay away from me.” You began backing away, acting like Tsuna was about to go off the deep end.

And then two hands appeared on your hips, holding you in place and a mouth appeared next to your ear. “Shhh, everything will be okay,” it cooed knowingly.

You froze and tried to look back at the man behind you before you felt sharp metal press against your neck. Your breath hitched in your throat as you began to panic and your eyes searched frantically for Tsuna who was nowhere to be found.

“Now, now,” the voice cooed again, stroking your arm gently before he pulled out a vial of something and a needle. “Time for a taste of your own medicine.”

You tried to scream behind his hand to no avail, you were afraid that he would use the knife he threatened you with. Angry, frustrated, and scared tears began to roll down your face as you felt the situation was hopeless.

“Don’t cry, doll,” the attacker’s voice whispered, the needle ready and poised above your arm as he located a vain. “It will be over soon.”

Where was Tsuna?

The vain was found and you felt the cool liquid enter your bloodstream. What was it?

Your attacker left you alone as you began to feel disoriented and scared. Where were you?

Tsuna?

Your lids felt too heavy to lift anymore. Why not lie down and rest? You felt yourself fall to the floor and relished the feel of the cold concrete beneath you.

This was it.

—||—

“You did the right thing, Tenth,” Gokudera said quietly, favoring the view of the cloudy sky instead of the crushed and broken look of Tsuna’s face.

“Why did I do that? When did I start caring about my life more than others’?” the brown-haired Mafioso ignored his right-hand man, choosing to dwell on what had happened the night before instead. What happened to you. “I just…thought they wouldn’t kill her. Why…why would I go through with that if I didn’t know anything? I only thought…”

Gokudera’s head slowly turned towards his emotionally drained best friend. “Tenth,” he began fondly, putting a hand on his shoulder. “You shouldn’t let her death go to waste. Use it for fuel, use it to give you a concrete reason to take this family down.”

Tsuna just nodded and dismissed the storm guardian. “I don’t know what to do, Y/N,” he sighed, grabbing a picture of you off of his desk and looking at you fondly. “I hope I do you justice though.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	2. it's a sin

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gokudera hayato x reader
> 
> gokudera comes back to school after a long time away

You couldn’t stop yourself. He was there all the time. In your thoughts, prying at the emotions you kept locked away. You couldn’t be sad or angry or frustrated but you wanted to be. You wanted nothing more than to just break down.

But you kept standing. You plastered a happy smile to your face, you easily fooled everyone around you, you even got yourself a new boyfriend. They were okay distractions. They were trying.

But even when he wasn’t here, you still thought about him.

“Why do I worry about him when I’m not supposed to?” you asked yourself one night. You sat on the edge of your bed, one hand holding up your head, the other covering your mouth, trying to stop anything else from escaping your throat. This is shameful, useless, sinful. _How can I keep living like this?_

You didn’t need your voice to be able to ask the questions that needed answers.

“What’s wrong, baby?” your new boyfriend asked the next day, petting your hair affectionately.

You shooed him away irritably and tried to smile. “Nothing. Just…go have fun at lunch with your friends. Okay? It’s just girl stuff.”

He nodded solemnly, as if he understood. Even if it were just girl problems, you’d be very offended by his false knowledge but you were too exhausted to care.

Everyone exited the room but you stubbornly stayed behind. Your head hit the desk and you tried to sleep off your guilt, your disappointment, and your disgust. What was wrong with you?

“What’s wrong with you?”

Your head snapped up. “Gokudera.” As your E/C eyes narrowed at him, his began to become hostile as well. So this is how it was going to be? “Why are you here? You’ve been gone for months. I thought you went back to Italy or something.”

“Or something,” he informed, glaring out the window at the students below. “Anyway, what’s wrong with you?”

You glared angrily at the back of his head, trying to make him feel a fraction of the confusion you’d been feeling the past…the past half a year? You stood up abruptly and grabbed your things. Whatever reason Gokudera came back, you didn’t care because he wasn’t a part of your life anymore.

As you made a move to leave, he turned around quickly. “Where are you going?”

You just laughed hardily without facing him, still intent on leaving the room. “Away from you.”

The silver-haired boy made no move to stop you. Instead he just stared at your retreating form and then at the door that had just been slammed shut. At least he knew you were being serious now.

“Whatever,” he mumbled, pulling out a cigarette. Smoking in a classroom seemed to fit his mood right now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	3. fear

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rokudou mukuro x reader
> 
> mukuro has the reader in his sights

“Are you scared?”

You could hear the devious smile in his whisper, his indigo hair tickling your ear.

“Only of you leaving.” Your confidence scared you. A blank look molded itself onto your face, you could only stare at his mismatched eyes.

He chuckled and touched your face lightly. “How heartwarming…”

You couldn’t tell the level of his sincerity, if there even was one.

He pressed his mouth to your ear once again. “You do know what I’m capable of, don’t you?” he murmured, digging his nails into your arm.

"Tch.” You squeezed your eyes shut in pain.

Buoyant laughter, almost evil echoed around you. “Y/N,” Mukuro sang clearly, your eyes always locked on his. “You don’t know me.”

He smiled widely before disappearing in a thick mist, leaving you on the floor, shaking with fear.

The only thing you were afraid of…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	4. jukebox hero

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr. shamal x reader
> 
> shamal asks the reader to dance

It started out innocently enough…

“Hey, Y/N, did you know I’m a jukebox hero?” he asked you in all seriousness. You both happened to be attending a surprise birthday bash for some nameless mafia member at a bar…an open bar where drinks were as free as Willy was. 

“Er, no, I didn’t.” You figured he was pretty wasted, more so than you, so you declared every statement that was going to follow would be both false and insane.

Your brown-haired companion finished the rest of his drink in one painful-looking gulp, grabbed your much smaller hand in his comfortably larger one, and lead you to the drunken dance floor.

“Uh, Shamal, my drink…” You really didn’t care about your drink, the mass of sweaty bodies pressing against each other heatedly was much more worrisome. You felt something would go wrong, especially since you were with Mr. I’m-so-sexually-aroused-by-everything-that-remotely-has-a-nuance-of-boobs himself.

“Don’t worry about it! The jukebox hero will buy you another later~” Oh, he was so far gone. “Y/N?”

Shamal suddenly stopped amidst all the people and turned to you with his arms outstretched and a giant smile plastered to his lips. “Would you like to…tango?”

You looked around slowly and laughed. Tango? In what could be called a moshing orgy? “Haha, why not?” Grinning, you hopped into his arms, assuming the tango position.

At first, his dancing was completely out of sync with yours. In his drunken frustration he probably broke a few of your toes. You even offered to lead, to make the situation better, but he argued vehemently, accusing you of insulting both his masculinity and your femininity. Soon, however, you were in perfect harmony. No more broken toes. People were leaving the dance floor and as the music began to slow for the night, your tango became a waddling hug.

“Perhaps we should—“ you began absentmindedly.

“Y/N, I love you,” Shamal mumbled suddenly into your hair.

Your heart began to hiccup, first in happiness and then in disappointment. “You’re drunk and you say that to every girl—excruciatingly young or decrepitly old,” you told him into his shoulder.

“No.” He brought his hand up to your chin, lifting your head so he could look into your eyes. “I mean every word. I don’t love other girls like I love you.”

And you knew he wasn’t lying as tiny mosquito floated away aimlessly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe i literally wrote "I don't love other girls like I love you." jesus.
> 
> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	5. aimless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyl ! gokudera hayato x reader
> 
> gokudera wonders how he could've let her go.

He often wondered if you were staring at the same stars as he was. Ten years into the future, it was excruciatingly obvious that it would be the same sky, the same constellations, the same moon. But whenever you were involved, Gokudera’s logic became blatant romanticism.

Sighing, he quickly returned underground, a small picture frame in his hands. He often refrained from smoking in the enclosed headquarters but tonight he needed it.

“Fucking hormones,” he mumbled, fumbling with his lighter and accidentally burning part of the picture in the process. “Shit.”

The picture in question was of you, in a bridal gown standing next to a man who he could only assume was his older self. You looked so happy and Gokudera, trying to maintain his masculinity, had a pout on his face that was only betrayed by his proud and content eyes. But now part of your face was burnt.

Checking for anymore damage, Gokudera flipped the picture over and glared at the scribbled red writing. “RIP: Y/N, 19**-2020.”

The first thought that popped into the green-eyed boy’s head was, “How could I?”

Staring angrily at the photograph, he pounded his fist into the wall next to him. How could he let you of all people die? You meant a lot of things to Gokudera and the universe was one of them–not that he’d willingly admit it.

Tears of rage fell on your face as he flipped the photograph around. “God damn it. I won’t let this happen.”

Gokudera slowly shuffled back to his room before carefully putting your wedding photo back in its frame and collapsing on his bed. “I promise…I won’t let you die, Y/N.”

Ten years in the past, you were staring at how brightly the stars were twinkling, even amidst the city lights.

“Gokudera?” you asked cautiously, feeling his presence nearby. Playing it off as just your imagination, you fell onto your bed and sighed happily.

“When you get back, Hayato…we’ll do so many fun things,” you promised to your ceiling. “I know you’ll never let me go.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i can't believe TYL is next year. 2020. 
> 
> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	6. i don't recognize the person in the mirror

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyl ! yamamoto takeshi x reader
> 
> reader struggles with her scars, yamamoto comforts her.

You stood alone in the gloom, finally ready to face yourself. To face the demons that plagued you. The past shouldn’t matter anymore but these were things you could never forget, not even if you wanted to, demanded to, begged to.

These physical scars made it impossible for the emotional scars to be let go.

You gazed at the war-torn body in front of you, clothes left in a scattered trail behind you. Society told you beauty was perfection. The jagged cuts from knives and scalpels cut across your skin like phone wires slicing the sky. Numerous bullet holes dotted your legs and arms like over-sized freckles. The burns and skin grafts were the worst, covering your body like vibrant off-colored blankets.

But you were able to ignore those. All of them.

Your newest scare was what unperfected you. Physically, it slashed across your once-untouched face, deep, wide, and noticeable. Emotionally, it slashed across your once-healthy heart, losing your family as you were helplessly knocked aside, blinded by blood and tears. Seeing it like a beacon on your face reminded you constantly of the pain, the failure, and the inadequacy. You were once so strong and confident, now reduced to a crying mess.

Even now, as you stroked your broken face with a shaking hand, your throat locked up and your eyes tried furiously to keep the sobs at bay. You weren’t the same. You could never be the same. You could never go back.

Suddenly, there was a sound outside the bathroom door. “Y/N? I’m coming in.” Yamamoto. There was worry and fear in his deep voice.

Backing away from the door, you tried to wipe the tears and the look of pure torture off of your face. But you knew he saw.

He dropped the bag of groceries in his hand and rushed to you, crushing your trembling frame in a protective embrace. “Sh, sh, Y/N, it’ll be fine. Nothing is your fault. You’ve got to trust me.”

You didn’t know whether or believe him or not.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if there's one thing i remember about khr, it's that yamamoto is bae.
> 
> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	7. honey

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dino cavallone x reader
> 
> dino comforts a struggling reader

Your life was hard. There was no denying that. There was also no denying that all of those hardships you endured made you a stronger person. It was difficult for you to see that sometimes.

When you couldn’t see it, all you felt was an immense darkness inside you that reeked of loneliness and teenaged angst.

When you couldn’t see it, you felt like curling up and sleeping forever.

When you couldn’t see it, neither could anyone else.

Except for Dino.

“You always know,” you mumbled into your hands, eyes sparkling wide with uncertainty and fear.

His large hands rested on the side of your face, gently pulling away the hair and hands that hide your expression. “I’ve got to know.” The blonde teenager always claimed that knowing you was his job and his alone.

You persistently laughed like it was a joke but now, more than ever before, you believed him. You needed to believe him. It was too hard to keep going on alone.

“If you know,” you began, your voice shaking along with the rest of your fatigued body. “If you know, then do you know how to fix me, Dino?”

He smiled at you sadly, wishing it were that easy. “I know that it’ll all be over soon. I know that if you stay strong you will be rewarded. I know that high school means nothing. So, please,” he grabbed on of your hands and kissed your knuckles, “don’t let it mean anything.”

To say and to do are very separate things. As you looked at Dino’s sincere honey-colored eyes, you felt so overwhelmingly tired. Tired of everything. But you wouldn’t fall asleep as long as he was around.

“I’ll be with you the whole time. You won’t be alone.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> after re-reading this, i just wanna say that this is why ocs, mary-sues, reader-inserts, etc. are important. i was having a rough time when i wrote this, and imagining Dino squishing my face and telling me it was going to be okay was really helpful. i was really lucky to find fan fiction in high school, writing it helped keep me level-headed enough to graduate.
> 
> \---
> 
> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	8. show me perfection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gokudera hayato x reader
> 
> gokudera watches the reader practice ballet

What were you to Gokudera? Well, he couldn’t possibly say. He really did hate you. He hated everything about you, everything that touched you, and anything that was spoken in regards to you in a sentence.

Yet as he watched you dance around your backyard, he couldn’t help but think you graceful, lucid–beautiful even.

“Y/N! Point your toes more! Keep your limbs rigid,” a voice demanded, your mother he guessed.

The song was restarted along with your ballet routine. Anxious concentration marred your pretty face and Gokudera very much would’ve loved to kick your mother in the shin.

Several seconds later, your mother stopped the music again. “Your incompetence is astounding, Y/N. You’ll never make it anywhere if you don’t improve drastically! Don’t bother coming back inside until you can show me perfection.” With that the she-devil left and you crumpled to the ground in frustrated sobs.

Without much thought, Gokudera jumped over the fence and ran to your side. And then he stopped? What was he doing?

Your face snapped up and you smiled, embarrassment evident on your face. “Oh, hello, Hayato. I was just…”

“No! I think you’re great! Don’t listen to your mom!” Gokudera urged angrily, still not quite sure if he was in his right mind.

You stood up slowly and hugged his tense frame. “Thank you, Hayato. I always knew you were nice.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	9. chandelier

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gokudera hayato x reader
> 
> gokudera falls in love with someone he can't have

It was selfish of him and, though he prided himself on being selfless, he couldn’t help but harbor that one little detached though: He had to get you down from your spot on cloud nine where he couldn’t reach you.

Upon meeting you in Italy when he was only five, he was always able to see you on eye level. But now, you were the untouchable heiress to some obscure political throne. It was taboo for a criminal such as he to even look at you.

But he would anyway. Because you meant everything to him.

And you would look at him too. Your eyes were always apologetic and glossy with sadness. Because though you had riches and status, you didn’t have him.

So you knew, as he smirked, he would steal you away from your loneliness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	10. celebrity status

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyl ! sawada tsunayoshi x reader
> 
> reader is contracted by the head of the Vongola family

Was this weird?

“Thank you, Sawada.”

“Tsuna. And you’re welcome.”

You couldn’t help but stare into his honey-colored eyes because they were different. Were you just another business transaction or was he like they said?

“Will you be okay on your own, Ms. Y/N?”

You nodded slowly and looked away. Everyone praised his dignified compassion, his insatiable thirst for justice, his…boyish charm.

“You’re more than just a client, Y/N.” He touched your elbow. “This family needs you. I trust you with our lives.”

“Yes.” You turned back to him. When did he get so close? “I won’t let the Vongola…or you down, Tsuna.”

He gave you a relieved yet satisfied smile. “Stay safe then.” After a few seconds, he closed the gap between your faces and gave you a quick kiss. It was simple yet meaningful; genuine.

Waiting no longer, you exited the sleek black car into the chilled night air. This was your time. If you succeeded, you knew he’d be waiting for you. If you failed, it was on your shoulders.

As you entered the regal building, picked your way through empty hallways, and gracefully entered an opulent meeting room, you smiled confidently. You would succeed for him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	11. neatfreak47

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyl ! sawada tsunayoshi x reader
> 
> reader is contracted to kill the head of the Vongola family

You saw him. Light brown hair bobbing up and down in a crowd of people. Everyone clamored and reached out for him as though he were a god.

“Some god,” you muttered as you lined up the crosshairs with your target. “Watch him die, you groveling dogs.”

You were ready. Your sniper rifle was aimed with the utmost accuracy, your heart rate was dull and calm, and your fingers were already on the trigger. It would only be a few seconds before the job was done.

And then a thought struck you.

“Tsunayoshi Sawada,” you recited by heart. “Travels around Japan and Italy on foot, no protection. The only defensive implements are his guardians. Only one guardian travels with him at one time.”

You paused, lowering your gun from the Vongola boss’ head. “Why is it, Tsunayoshi Sawada, that you feel so confident? Any amateur with a gun could destroy you this way yet you parade around like everything is well and right.”

Quietly, you turned away from the window and slid down the wall, rifle still in hand. “The real question is why has no one killed him yet?” you asked to no one. Thoughts raced in and out of your head. Any other mob boss who walked around like that would’ve been slaughtered long ago. What was so different about Sawada?

“Trust,” you whispered quickly, a weird smile appearing on your face. “He trusts everyone without even knowing them and in return they trust him.”

How different from everything you’ve ever known. It made you curious, almost entranced with the Vongola’s tactics. The only trust you’ve ever experienced was between you and your clients.

Carefully, you looked out the window to find Sawada and his guardian gone but the devoted crowd maintained a heavy chatter. You realized that they pointed to the building you were in every few seconds.

“Oh shit,” you swore, ducking away to erase all evidence of you being there.

But it was too late.

The door burst open and smoke suddenly filled the air. As you bright eyes began to water, you tried to focus on dismantling your heavy and encumbering gun but you knew it was stupid to try. Seeing a silhouette moving towards you, you bolted for the window.

I can make it, you thought, you knew.

Swiftly, you climbed out of the window and latched onto a nearby drainpipe. It was a little flimsy and you thought you were going to plunge to you death a few times but you scaled it and made it to the roof.

You collapsed onto the roof, thoroughly out of breath from your lack of upper body strength. Gradually, you felt a shadow cover your face.

“Y/N.”

Light brown hair. Caramel eyes. Calm expression. “Tsunayoshi Sawada,” you croaked out with a wry smile.

He smiled back and offered you a hand up.

You slowly and cautiously took it.

“So, Ms. Y/N, I’ve learned you’ve been pointing guns at my head.” He met your eyes and held them with a sense of joy and no accusation or aggression.

You nodded slightly. “It was a contract. But I wasn’t going to kill you.”

“I know.” He continued smiling.

A long moment of silence ensued as you stared at each other. His open jacked flapped in the wind and your hair whipped around your face but nothing could break your eye contact.

“I’m letting you go, y’know,” Tsuna finally said, motioning to the door behind him. “I promise Hayato won’t chase after you.”

You casually cocked your head to the side and replied, “You’re too easy, Tsunayoshi Sawada. I could’ve killed you yet you wish to set me free.”

He shrugged. “But you didn’t kill me.”

You scoffed but walked closer to him anyway. “You’re right. I won’t come after you. What you’ve done to these people, it’s amazing.”

His caramel eyes just blinked down at you.

“But they’ve done a lot for you too? That’s what you’re supposed to say,” you offered, moving towards the door.

“I don’t even known most of them,” he admits, finally looking away from you. “But I believe in helping people and giving them hope.”

You chuckled and turned the knob of the door. “Good answer. Very humanitarian.” You paused to look back at him. “But thank you, Sawada. No one’s ever trusted me as much as you have just now. You don’t know me…but if you’d like to, I’d enjoy that very much.”

With that, you left. Slipping out the backdoor of the building to successfully avoid the mob of people out front, you headed for home before you had to face the consequences for abandoning your hunt for Tsunayoshi Sawada.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i'm sorry i ever liked 3oh!3
> 
> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	12. pure mourning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tyl ! yamamoto takeshi x reader
> 
> yamamoto brings peace to a place of death.

Yamamoto couldn’t shake the feeling that there was something more to you. Something sinister yet promising at the same time. So he was pretty sure you were Millefiore.

But you never bothered him. You were always at the cemetery the same time he was, that’s all. You never made contact or even acknowledged the man’s presence.

Baffled, Yamamoto decided to be the man he was and approach you. You were very pretty today in particular. Maybe it was your somber face with eyes that had potential or the way your H/C hair was done. Either way, he couldn’t help but smile. “Hey!”

You just gave him a dead look. “A little peppy for a graveyard, don’t you think?”

“I think a little happiness wouldn’t hurt this place.”

“Mixing death with happiness is taboo.”

Yamamoto chuckled and shrugged. “I’m Takeshi Yamamoto.”

You stared down at the grave in front of you, not moving. “Y/N,” you mumbled after a while, before walking away.

“See you next Sunday then, Y/N.”

You didn’t reply.

Next Sunday, true to both of your schedules, you were both there.

“Hey, Y/N,” Yamamoto greeted, sprinting over to you.

“Hello.” You were staring down at the same grave as last Sunday.

“Jacqueline Y/L/N?” Yamamoto read aloud. “Your mom?”

“My sister.” You shifted around uncomfortably.

The brown-haired man smiled down at you fondly. “Yeah, my dad’s here. When the Millefiore came to power, he perished in a raid.” 

“Millefiore?” you asked suddenly, whipping around to face him. His deep mahogany eyes held your frantic gaze confidently, almost protectively. “They…”

As your courage began to drift away, he placed a hand on your shoulder in comfort.

“They…brainwashed me…made me kill my sister. She was part of a small mafia family and the Millefiore tricked me into believing that if I helped them, they wouldn’t slaughter my sister and her family. Instead, they used me to kill the entire family, as an experiment. I…”

“Hey, it’s alright,” he pulled you into a hug. “I promise, they’ll get what’s coming to them. I’ll make sure of it.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	13. mercury

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> squalo x reader
> 
> reader attempts to braid squalo's hair

A grunt. The most ever-talkative man.

You latched on to a strand of his hair as it pooled like mercury on your bed. “When are you leaving?”

“Sick of me already?” he asked coldly, his dark eyes still scanning the Latin book.

“Never,” you mumbled slyly. “I just wanna spend as much time with you as possible.” Your nimble fingers began work on braiding the Sword Emperor’s hair. You knew he hated it.

Squalo abruptly closed his book and threw it across the room. Suddenly, he was on top of you, his icy stare boring down into your eyes. “Don’t braid my hair, brat.”

You feigned a look of innocence before crawling out from underneath him. “But you let Bel braid your hair all the time!”

The man let out a feral growl while he twisted around to face you. “I didn’t come all the way here to cut your fucking head off.”

You sighed and leaned into his arms happily. “I know. You’re just so adorable when you’re all worked up with no one to slaughter.” Grabbing his face, you planted a warm kiss on his cheek before getting up and bouncing away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i would like to personally apologize for this cringey drabble.
> 
> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	14. sacrifice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasagawa ryohei x reader
> 
> reader is frustrated with ryohei's self-sacrificing tendencies

“Why do you have to be like that!?” you yelled. “So goddamned self-sacrificing! I’m just so fucking tired of it.” Your life was crashing down, far beneath your feet and he knew it so well. All he could do was look at you with his eyebrows knitted together in worry.

You gasped as he pulled you into a tight hug. As he buried his face in the H/C tresses he had always loved, you began to sob and beat at his chest. A hug was the last thing you wanted from him.

“How do you think Kyoko feels!? Your parents!? Me!?” your words were muffled by his chest. “How can you be so selfish to think that we’d rather live in a better world than live in one without you?” Finally, your tiredness overwhelmed you and you collapsed into Ryohei’s tight embrace. You couldn’t think, you couldn’t feel. All you had was this numbness that was masked by the warmth of the body surrounding yours.

“Y/N,” Ryohei said clearly, setting you on the floor, eyes always on yours. “I will come back and when I do we’ll have an extreme wedding and I’ll never leave your side again.”

As he wiped the tears off your cheek with his calloused thumb, all you could do was smile sadly and say, “Liar.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	15. cavity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> hibari kyoya x reader
> 
> hibari goes to the dentist

Hibari liked to have perfect teeth. He liked to brush them three times a day and floss two times a day. But he never thought this would happen.

“Oh, Kyoya! You have your first cavity!”

Of course Hibari accepted it like a carnivore (stoically and begrudgingly as ever). But few knew of his deathly fear of needles. Nonetheless, he nodded at the dentist and promptly dragged you out of the waiting room and threw you into the car.

“Hibari, what’s wrong?” you asked slowly, rubbing the new bruise on your head gingerly.

“Shut up and drive.”

A few days later you found that Hibari had a new dentist appointment. For a filling. Once again, he dragged you to the car. Something was definitely bothering him, you noticed keenly.

Upon reaching the office and waiting a half an hour, you and Hibari were lead to a fancy dentistry chair.

“Ready, Kyoya?” the happy old man asked.

Hibari just glared in response. His eyes stayed cold until he saw the numbing needle and flashes of something akin to fear (whatever the carnivore version of fear may be) flew across his face.

“Hibari,” you say quickly, grabbing his hand. “It’ll be okay.”

Hibari merely stared up at you.

And then came the pain.

His and yours.

His grip on your hand increased ten fold as the dentist approached and stabbed him with the needle but you never let go. After all was said and done, you smiled weakly and withdrew your hand, massaging it discretely. “See!? Everything’s fine, Hibari…”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	16. lost at sea: the siren & the magician

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> rokudo mukuro x reader
> 
> reader and mukuro are on a level playing field.

For the first time in his life, Mukuro didn’t have complete control of the situation. To meet someone as sly, intelligent, and manipulative as himself made him suffocate with disbelief. But you were so real—oh-so tangible.

Mukuro didn’t show his discomfort. He merely held you gaze, daring you to continue. He was testing you, trying to gauge your next action. But it was almost impossible.

You moved forward slowly, gracefully like an elegant cat stalking its prey leisurely. Soon you were so close, both of your could feel the hot breath of the other.

“Who are you?” he ventured, his face hard and stone-like, his voice interested but with the possibility of disinterest, his eyes still connected to yours.

You hovered for a moment, your eyes bright with thought and opportunities. “Y/N,” you replied after awhile. “Do you know why I’m here?”

Mukuro just stared at you, your smiling face, and your suspicious intentions. His lips twitched suddenly, his violent tendencies rising. “Why?”

Quick to sense what was going on inside of the blue-haired magician, you put your hands over his arms securely. “I’m…here on behalf of the Vindice,” you began, suddenly shy with wide and innocent doe eyes. You leaned in towards Mukuro’s ear quickly, as if to tell him some terrible and fatal secret. “I’m here to rip you apart; to see what makes you tick, Mukuro Rokudo.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	17. limitless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> byakuran x reader
> 
> a chat in a different dimension.

“This whole world is yours.”

He chose the one you would like most.

Broken and crumbling—a place where you would feel nothing but strength.

“You know me so well.”

“Think nothing of it, Y/N-chan.”

A place where only you would stand among man’s greatest creations.

You would be the only one to watch them fall.

“Just a gift from your secret admirer.”

A loud and limitless laugh escaped you suddenly. “Byakuran, it is only you and I on this earth.”

“So it is.” He smiled as a god in a world where there were no men.

What did that make you?

“If this is my world, then I can be second to none. Not even you.”

“Whatever pleases you.”

You still felt like you were playing into the palm of his hand. He still had control.

“You please me.”

He seemed amused as he circled behind you, placing long and dexterous fingers on your shoulders. “Then let me please you, Y/N-chan~”

You nodded, your face indifferent.

This was not his goal. He kept you locked in this dimension for a reason, a motive unknown to you.

But each day was a step closer to wrenching the truth from his hands.

That day Byakuran will bow to you.

That day you will have control over chaos.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	18. shards of a smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> spanner x reader
> 
> spanner steps through the reader's emotions.

It was probably some technicality on his part.

He was good at pissing you off unintentionally. If all else failed, this could be a good career field for him.

So he turned to tell you the joke because, for all intents and purposes, that was the most real thing he could say. It was so blasphemously close to the truth, it would be hilarious.

Because that’s all humor is: a warped version of the truth.

But he turned and saw you, angry tears wrung out of your eyes from the final loss of self-control. A red face and balled fists, you were gone, another foreign version of you taking over.

Spanner didn’t anticipate this.

What could he do?

“Go on, I dare you, Spanner. I fucking dare you,” you spoke out of stretched lips and clenched teeth, not a single waver in your voice. At least you were alive and feeling.

He stood unmoving, trying to rationalize your actions.

But he couldn’t.

This was new.

This was something he didn’t have time to analyze before confronting.

To you, the face returning your stare, with a lollipop breaking an undeniable symmetry, was taunting and mocking.

You were both so different.

It was fundamental.

“Do it.”

Spanner was immobile.

“I knew it.” You broke like elastic, stretched too far and the repercussions were going to hurt. “You coward.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	19. lemon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> gokudera hayato x reader
> 
> gokudera and the reader discuss their relationship
> 
> ~ not actually a lemon, just inspired by the fruit <3 ~

It was give and take.

Never that easy.

You always wondered if it was worth it.

Was it worth it to him?

“Hayato, I don’t know if I can do this anymore.”

He only looked at you, fluorescent green eyes piercing your skin, making every moment sting.

“I never know with you. It’s sporadic. I worry too much. It stresses me out to the point where I become ill.”

“You knew there would be no predictability, Y/N. You signed up for that yourself. Don’t tell me it’s my fault.”

He was right. But you walked into his life and you could leave it just as easily.

And you did.

But you came back.

Walking out of his life wasn’t as easy as you thought.

“Hayato.” A broken smile on your face.

He turned around, his hands in his pockets. “I thought you left.” You hurt him, and he was going to hurt you back with the glare strapped on his face.

“I…can’t. You’re just… I don’t… Do you need me?”

The silver-haired man’s mouth was set in a defiant line. You could see the contemplation in his eyes. Did he need you?

Finally, he nodded.

You smiled again and raced to his side. Your fingers laced together, all of Gokudera’s defensiveness nearly melting away.

“I’m glad this always works out, Hayato.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	20. pomegranate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sawada tsunayoshi x reader
> 
> the reader approaches tsuna after class.

“Hi, Tsuna!”

Look, there you were.

“H-hi?” Tsuna was always unsure of how to reply.

You smiled warmly. “How are you?” Always genuine, always kind. Very much like Kyoko in that respect. But you were an exchange student, unlike the female Sasagawa, and that somehow made you more desirable to him. Though, he felt like he was cheating on Kyoko with you, regardless of the fact that there were no real relationships in this equation. All hypothetical.

“Fine,” Tsuna said a little too loudly. Look at what you do to him. “Uh, how are you?”

“Hehe, great.” The fact that you spoke to him with your voice and your E/C eyes left him so enraptured. “You’re so cute sometimes, Tsuna.”

The Vongola Tenth blushed like any other mafia boss would’ve in your presence, he was sure. Tsuna nodded slowly, his glance flitting away from yours. “Thanks.”

And then he approached.

Your stupid, undeserving boyfriend.

He wrapped an arm around your waist and peered down at Tsuna. “Who’s this, Y/N?” His tone was annoyed, expected of an upperclassman.

“This is Tsuna.” Your tone was insistent and full of warning. “He’s my friend.”

Tsuna briefly made eye contact and gave the older teen a small wave.

“Whatever.”

Your normally peaceful eyes flashed with disapproval, as you pushed him away from you. “Go back to your class, Daisuke.”

He shrugged and stalked off.

“Sorry, Tsuna.” You gave him a sad look.

“It’s okay, Y/N.” He smiled. “But you deserve better.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	21. grapefruit

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> xanxus x reader
> 
> reader doubts her relationship with xanxus.

It honestly killed you.

Physically, emotionally.

You were so convinced it was always your fault.

Maybe if you were more interesting, he would stay.

But every morning you woke up, completely convinced that this would be the day, rolling over to cuddle against him and the down comforter, only to find him gone, left you feeling cold, alone, and inadequate.

Too soon you lost hope.

Knowing that he only came over with expensive gifts just to coax you into your room and out of your clothes made you hollow.

Too soon life was empty.

You let him do whatever he wanted. He paid for your house, your groceries, anything you needed. He didn’t seem to notice that all you did was sleep, preferring dreams to the meaningless existence of reality.

Could you really continue like this?

Nobody cared to answer.

“Xanxus.” You sat on your couch, a glass of white wine clutched in your hand.

“What?” His tone spoke volumes. Impatience and ignorance to your feelings.

“I’m leaving tomorrow. ‘Going back to America.”

Part of you expected to be met with violence or verbal abuse. Another part of you thought he wouldn’t care and he’d stay the night anyway.

But what he did was entirely unexpected. He stared at you, his black eyes glowing. “Do it.” And then he left with a little smirk on his face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	22. grape

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> sasagawa ryohei x reader
> 
> reader ponders the intricacies of ryohei.

Ryohei was smart about some things. Like nutrition, the human body, boxing—those were the subjects of his genius.

You obviously wouldn’t call him a jack-of-all-trades.

That was a term saved for you. You excelled at everything. Perhaps you weren’t a genius in all subjects but you knew enough about anything to make educated guesses and bullshit some answers. To you nothing was too hard or too confusing.

But you still saw the complexity of everything and you knew being well-versed in all subjects made your life complex as well. It was excruciating and stressful at times, people finding it intimidating and difficult to connect with you. It was a lonely life, but one definitely worth living.

Especially when you found Ryohei.

He was simplistic, he had a niche, and he knew himself and was content with just that. It was enviable from your point of view but you would never change yourself or Ryohei.

One particular day, you were waiting for him to finish boxing practice. You could see the individual beads of sweat sliding down his face and the determined eyes that lay set on his prize: become stronger, become better.

But you…needed to know. Having one thing to focus on was so hard for you. You wanted it all and the power that came with it.

“Y/N!” Jolted out of your reverie.

You stood up, smile true and genuine, and embraced him regardless of his sweat and body temperature.

The boxer picked you up momentarily, swinging you around, a determined look on his face. “I’m going to take you out on the most extreme date of your life tonight.” He set you down carefully with a wide smile.

“To celebrate your win?”

“I guess but it’s really just because I want to.”

“No ulterior motive?” A suspicious look appeared on your face.

He shook his head. “No. You’re just…the most extreme girlfriend I’ve ever had.”

You looked confused for a moment. “Extreme” was Ryohei’s highest form of compliment. To him, few things were truly extreme: boxing, training, victory, family, and…you? So, using that logic…

“I mean, I probably love you.” Ryohei looked at you intently, completely sure of what he just said.

You stared back at him, searching within yourself for an answer. You’ve never not committed yourself to anything. But this commitment would require a lot of nurturing and focus, something you previously decided you had a hard time doing.

“I love you too.”

But you’d at least try. For Ryohei’s sake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	23. avocado

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> dr. shamal x reader
> 
> shamal meets the reader at a party.

Shamal knew finesse. He was the epitome of finesse. He lived, breathed, and bled finesse.

Because he knew women. Romantic jargon, wealth, success, flattery—that’s all it took to get the weak ones.

But tonight he wasn’t looking for a weak one; he was looking for you.

You stood strong, elegant, and independent, a vast role model for any woman. You knew what you wanted and you knew how to get it. Disgrace and dishonor did not mar your name. You symbolized equality between male and female roles and you did it with the attitude and poise of a well-respected world leader.

It would be a challenge, no doubt.

Shamal didn’t know fear or intimidation and sauntered up to you with a whimsical and relaxed expression. “Ah, Ms. Y/N. What a lovely party you have going on here.”

You glanced at him almost curiously. Almost. “I’m glad you’re enjoying it, Dr. Shamal.”

Although you were standing in a welcoming and dominant position, Shamal saw your feet turned towards the exit. So you wanted to leave, eh?

“You seem like you need to enjoy it a little more. It is your party after all. Would you like to go for a walk?”

You simply stared at him, betraying no emotion but unnoticeably forced politeness. “What are you playing at?”

He shrugged.

“You’re suggesting I abandon my guests, my house, and my party? You don’t know me, Doctor.”

Shamal smirked lightly. He could get to know you. “Perhaps I don’t but you look bored and tired and trapped by this party I’m going to guess you were forced into by civic duty and societal expectations. What’s this party even for?”

“I successfully lead a bunch of bullshit earmarks onto bills that I knew would be passed and they were.”

“Why?”

“I told myself it needed to be done. It was a waste of money but they provided jobs to the poor and unemployed for a while.”

“I suppose it’s a good thing. What’s more important: money or people?” The brunette offered his hand to you expectantly.

“People.” You took it and he lead you out of the back doors.

You were well worth the challenge, he decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


	24. song snippets

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> various characters x reader
> 
> snippets written during the course of a song.

**one.**

You could be anywhere but here and it still wouldn’t matter. They couldn’t kill you no matter how hard they tried. 

The only way to kill an immortal is by the hand of another immortal. 

“Byakuran.” 

“I missed you, Y/N-chan.” 

 

**two.**

Everything hurt. You could feel dirt underneath your cheek and on the tips of your fingers. The smell of blood permeated everywhere. 

Your eyes whipped open. 

He stared back. 

“Tsuna.” It was a whimper at best, you voice so tired and deathly sounding. 

He laughed. Blood poured out of his nose and the gashes on his face, tears mixed with dirt making him seem so beautiful when time was short. 

 

**three.**

“Excuse me.” 

He turned to you. He had known you…before. “Can I help you?” 

“Of course.” You smiled, pushing your h/c hair behind your ear. “Do you remember me?” 

Irie gave you a confused looked. “I should, shouldn’t I?” 

You nodded. “Maybe it’ll come back to you. I’ll wait.” 

You began to walk away and he felt a wave of panic grip his stomach. He had let this happen before, hadn’t he? “Wait! I can’t…” 

“I’ll come back soon, Irie. Patience.” You threw a smile over your shoulder and continued on your way. 

 

**four.**

This was a new concept to you. 

Normally you’d go for someone like Yamamoto. Nice, fun, and easy to talk to. But this boy seemed so lost. 

“Enma, are you okay?” 

He forced a quick smile at your question. “I’m fine.” 

You couldn’t put your finger on it. He needed your help. But you felt like if you offered it to him, you’d be barred from who Enma really was. It was almost as if he had two layers. 

Interesting. 

 

**five.**

“Get away, Ryohei.” 

“I can’t.” 

His persistence only made you walk away faster. “Then what the fuck was that?” 

“I was just worried.” 

“Well, shove your stupid emotions up your ass,” you finally stopped and turned to him, your crutches planted firmly on the ground. “Because I can take care of myself. Even now.” 

 

**six.**

“Do you never aspire to be something greater than him, Kusakabe?” 

He looked at you curiously, not necessarily offended but genuinely considered your question. “I don’t think you understand.” 

“I don’t think I do either.” You put your hand on his arm, watching him take off his shoes. “I just don’t want you to feel like you can’t be.” 

“It’s fine, Y/N,” he replied good-naturedly, getting up to plant a kiss on your forehead. “The day you do understand…” 

 

**seven.**

In battle, Gamma was very fearsome and angry. His form was always rigid with concentration and precision and he never let his guard down. 

You always thought if he were like that all the time, it’d be exhausting for everyone involved. But he wasn’t. 

In the safety of his home, he was the exact opposite. Gamma was the epitome of the relaxation.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i wrote these ten years ago, so bear with me. i was but a young teenage weeaboo hanging out on quizilla.
> 
> find me on tumblr nowadays @nonopiimagines


End file.
